Spotlight
by Satomi-chan
Summary: Sakura is a single girl that's living her career as supermodel and actress. She's been a shining star most her life. But when her very own childhood crush comes into the movie star scene. How will she learn to share that spotlight?
1. Chaptire One

**Spotlight ****  
**_**Chaptire One  
**__By: Satomi-Chan __Beta-editor: Chibi-Cookies_

_Sakura's Point Of View_

It was your typical evening wasted. No seriously it was wasted. I was wasted. But I guess typical didn't do the night justice. This is probably God's plan I just know it. If things didn't run by routine like how I'm used to, it must be for a good reason. Was there even such a thing as fate?

Girls' night out that term was surely typical. Something my best friend and I took on as tradition. But tonight, it was a new club, new scene, new people, and a new escape hide out, I don't think I ever get tired of it. But today, Tomoyo just had to drag me along, yes, tradition was a special occasion, but after the whole week's worth of work? I just can't bare it – but I did, and still am.

As the night went on, we continue to drink away. Okay, I lied in the beginning when I said I was wasted, but could I hide my true feelings? That is how I truly felt. Drinking my way to escape cruel reality, I was just swimming in alcohol.

"Sakura! Sakura!"Tomoyo elbowed me painfully in the rib as she interrupted me from laughing pointlessly at random things the group said. Dammit, what did she want?

"There's a cutie that's been staring at you for a long time." She leaned over with her glass in hand, whispering in my ear. I perked up, eagerly trying to find him. Of course that was no difficulty.

"Go talk to him!" She elbowed me again, I sighed, and realized peer pressure happens no matter what age you are.

"Okay, fine." I gave in, chugging down the last bit of my drink. I stood up and made my way to the bar. I could tell he was watching me as I sat myself beside him on the vibrant blue barstool.

You'd think I was used to the amount of stares I got, but truthfully, as much as it was flattering, it was also uncomfortable knowing that your features were being analyzed to a point of precision.

"One apple martini, please," I requested to the bartender, who right away he got to work. I continued to make no contact with this cutie, I like playing hard to get, but no doubt he was looking at me. With my small mini skirt and new designer top I got today, for sure he'd be engulfed in my good looks and style, just like every guy.

I received my drink and he still hadn't said a thing to me yet, no move, nada. I'd make my move in a few seconds, but eventually he'd recognize me. Tons of people knew me. And to my surprise, he did.

"Don't you think you're drinking a little too much?" He said. Funny, there was no charming smile, no lean in, or any sign of interest in me at all. He seemed to look at me with some sort of grudge. What did I do?

"Are you here to stop me?" I snickered at him lifting an eyebrow, annoyed with his first words. Sure, it wasn't the best thing to do with my reputation, but I wasn't going to take something like that lying face down. If men think they can own the world, doing whatever they want, saying whatever they please, then the have the next thing coming: A bunch of women to bring them down. I mean, who goes around telling complete strangers what they think? For your information, that's prejudice. And that isn't the way I go… aloud. His eyes narrowed and a frown drew across his face in an impatient manner.

"You're pathetic." He simply responded before turning his body to the counter, completely ignoring my living soul. This guy was ticking me off by the second. I felt hot, my face hardened like molten rock and I just stared at him; his ungrateful brown hair, those dark detrimental eyes. He was cute, he could even be considered hot… but what was his problem? He was pointing at me with his disdainful finger, but I didn't even do anything wrong.

"Do you even know who I am?" I continued to glare at the man, bringing in my arrogant standing. He took one quick drink of his beer and turned to face me. Good looking; very good looking. My eyes tried to focus on his deep brown ones. They made me melt. There was definitely something about him…some air about him that was just oddly memorable.

"Sakura Kinomoto." He answered with his stupid straight face and emotionless stature.

"Yes." I replied trying my best to be the dominant one, but perhaps it was my anger that degraded me. "Yes I am."

"You've changed." He replied back nonchalantly.

Okay, that completely caught me off guard. I changed? Me? And who was he to tell me that? Some guy I met a few minutes ago; who the hell was he?

"Excuse me?" I blurted out. I studied him closely, I could feel it; it was coming to me. Yes, it was coming...but I don't want it to. The truth? Right now? Not yet. I wasn't ready.

"Do I know you?" I had to ask. That little bit of curiosity was getting the best of me, and I risked it.

That strong line his lips formed turned up into twisted smile, taunting me relentlessly. He continued not to answer, knowing the suspense was sinking in. I was figuring out the truth, he knew it disturbed me. It probably disturbed him just as well. Eventually he led me to the point in which my eyes widened, my mouth became dry, and those memories came flooding back which haunted me to this moment.

"You!" I gasped out.

"Long time no see." He brought the beer bottle to his lips once more, His casualness made me more anxious. I hated this feeling. I hated it very much. My heart was beating fast, at the point where I didn't know what to do. There was that distant longing to ditch right there, but the most of me wanted answers, wanted to clear things up.

My spotlight. That light that focused on me whenever I was on stage, on the set, or on the runway. It was even shining on me now, waiting for my action.

"It's Syaoran Li." He informed me as if I didn't remember. But I already knew that. It was hard for me to forget. Something that made me go through so much pain and confusion, it was formed to be unforgettable.

"We went to elementary school together, remember?" He said, bringing back all those painful memories memories.

Of course I remember those days. But why was he trying to resurface all that I had concealed inside of me?

"Yes." I answered, turning my head away as to hide it in the shadows of the dark bar. I won't let him see my tears; I won't show him my weakness. "What do you want?" I asked my voice quavering slightly.

"Nothing." He merely said. "I didn't ask you to come over here." He replied, looking down at the counter.

"Fine then." I left my martini on the counter; I didn't want it anymore. "Bye." I called over my shoulder before walking away, glaring at a couple of guys who were giving me stares.

Why was he here? Syaoran Li. Honestly, of all people, it just had to be him. I decided to make my way to Tomoyo, who was happily flirting with a guy. And me? I was retreating to the comfort of my own home.

"Hey Tomoyo?" I interrupted her and the guy she was flirting with. "I'm heading home. I have to go to work tomorrow."

Then, before she could answer, I grabbed my jacket and purse and got out of that club as quickly as I could. I couldn't deal with anything right now, especially with my eyes beginning to cloud over with sleep and intoxication from all the drinks I had.

I opened the doors to freedom, and freedom just had to be a rainy one. Since I hitched a ride off Tomoyo on the way here, that meant I was in for hailing down a taxi.

It was just like in the movies I've done: single heroin, strong willed, beautiful, standing out in the cold heartless rain, thinking about her distant counterpart. Ha! Look at me, thinking about work. What I should really be worrying about is the umbrella I should've brought after seeing the dark thu8nder clouds rolling in this afternoon.

"Hey!" I whipped around to see who called out. I had to blink a couple of times so the spots I was seeing would clear away. "Let me give you a ride." The voice said again. I shook my head then looked up to be met with the eyes of Syaoran.

Okay, let me get this straight, first he's checking me out, then he's rude to me, and now he's offering me a ride? This was too surreal and confusing.

I probably drank too much. Of course, I drank too much, and now my school crush is haunting me in my dreams again...but then again that would mean I had to have passed out…

"Come on." Syaoran grabbed my arm and pulled me across the street to his car. So I guess I wasn't dreaming, or passed out. But I guess that's a good thing, kind of.

He opened the passenger door for me, and I flopped in, probably looking like a wet dog. Maybe this could be a new line of fashion…I wonder how much I could make off of it? Okay…random, must be the drinks doing my thinking, then I realized something.

"Hey wait a minute!" My forehead crinkled up, I was doing my hardcore thinking. He looked at me with a questioning look until I said, "Your not sober!"

"Yes I am." He started the car with no hesitation in his voice. I continued to stare at him through half-lidded eyes. It was definitely late, my body could tell that.

"I only had one drink. It won't have much of an affect on me." Okay, I breathed deep, I was safe. Well even if he was drunk, I don't think I would have the energy to go hail down a cab right now.

My eyes shut, and I let my body relax on the cushioned seat. My head lolled to the side and I felt the weight of my anxiety lifting off my shoulders. I felt the car jerk out of its parking spot and cruise out onto the road.

"Where do you live?" He asked me, breaking that silence. I knew it was an uncomfortable one, but still… I really just didn't want to deal with it.

"The condominium on Doushi Street, number four-twenty-three." I said in my small, tired voice without opening my eyes. "Go up Kasake Road until you reach Doushi Street. You'll see it there, to your left."

For some reason, I trusted him. I hadn't seen him in so long that it was possible for him to change into such a retched man, and when we finally meet, ten minutes ago, his rudeness pissed me off. But for the most part, right now, I'm letting him drive me home, trusting him entirely with my life. He could easily take advantage of me and rape me, especially for what I'm worth. Or even just mug me. He has a chance to turn the wrong way or go down the wrong path, but I think… I'll leave it up to him to make that choice.

Sooner than I thought, I was home. He parked his car in the nearest visitor's parking spot and decided to walk me up to my apartment. It wasn't like he was nice about it, but what was the change in character?

I pressed a button by the elevator that would bring me to the seventh floor, and then I leaned back against the wall, trying to calm myself. The weird thing was he joined me against the wall, looking straight ahead. I watched him from the corner of my eye.

He held his hand to his head and breathed in and out, exhaustedly. He was leaning back in a drooping manner, his face was flushed and the bags under his eyes were clearly visible.

"You lied to me." I said, as I heaved myself up once the doors opened. We rode up the elevator in silence, although he gave me a confused look. The elevator stopped and he followed my tired body, making it through the hallway to my door. "You said you were sober, you told me you only had one drink." He smirked at my comment as he leaned against the wall, waiting for me as I pulled out my key.

"You put me in danger." A slight frown tugged at my lips as I turned my key in the door. The lock clicked open. "You didn't have to drive me then I -"

"There were some guys…" Syaoran narrowly cut me off. I stood there, apprehending the situation. I could just barely make sense of it. "After you left, I saw them start to follow you, I heard them chattering about taking you somewhere to um…do stuff."

As he was explaining I couldn't help but notice he was still good hearted. "It was late for me as well, so I thought, I'd do both of us a favor." He then stood up and turned to leave. "Well, goodnight."

"Wait," I grabbed the hem of his shirt feeling the rough clothe against my palm. What was I doing? I feel like a stupid, drunken idiot – ironically. "You're not good in your condition to drive-"

"No, I'm fine, really." I could see him trying to cover up; he smiled at me and laughed at my concern.

"Stop lying to me." I demanded. I was determined. It wasn't the alcohol that brought me to the state I was in; it was my lack of sleep. And so, I forced myself to see through to him. It's been a long time anyway.

"What?" His eyes narrowed slightly. "I'm not lying."

"Yes you are." I managed to pull him inside and close the door with a quiet slam. "You don't look like you're capable of even making it down that elevator, besides I owe you for what you just did. And don't even bother explaining to me what just happened, You can stay for the night."

I paused for a moment realizing I was losing my concentration. I must stay awake… I blinked my eyes a few times trying to brush away the blackness that was swirling around my eyes but it wasn't working. It was actually making me more tired. I had to keep awake… just a bit longer…

"I have an extra bedroom…" I mumbled, and next thing I know, everything faded away to a pleasant blackness.

_Syaoran's Point Of View_

It was her again, Sakura Kinomoto. How many times have I seen her in magazines? She was a rising supermodel going into acting. Acting of all things! A field I was rising in. Our paths were bound to cross either way, and unfortunately I just had to spot her at that club.

I was invited earlier to meet my girlfriend, Ari. But she was called in for a last minuet photo shoot. So I sat there at the bar, basking in my own lonely thoughts. That's when her familiar laughing face struck into view. I honestly didn't know how to feel. She was a sight to see, but past life memoirs stretched themselves angrily around me. And of course now I was at her place.

The role of a man: strong, courageous and just a plain heroic figure. Yes, that was stereotypical. But, how many times was I going to save this girl tonight? She drags me into her place then starts lecturing me about how I lied to her about drinking when all of a sudden she faints on me, what a hypocrite.

Of course I caught her, not wanting to have a worst situation. I hoisted her into my arms after slipping off my shoes and taking off my coat with some difficult skill. I might as well take her up on her offer after she put me in this kind of predicament.

I found her room a simple but sleek design. She had certainly kept it neat and in order, but you could tell that it wasn't used much. It was a cozy layout that I slightly admired.

I placed her body on her neatly made bed. Great, I blew out a sigh standing before her sleeping form. Her clothes were damp, and if she'd slept in them, she'd get sick. I just had to have a conscience, didn't I?

I drew in another deep breath and decided to do something for her. I went to her broad dresser and drew open her drawers in hope to find something, and I did. Of course it was a drawer filled with different assorted lingerie. An image of her started forming in my mind wearing one of these.

Get a grip man! She… we… I… I have to get her out of those clothes! I desperately closed that drawer and went scavenger hunting through the rest. While I was rummaging I found a simple t-shirt and a pair of yoga shorts. Ha, I did it! In the condition I'm in, I can't believe I'm actually getting somewhere. I turned back to her with the clothes…and just when I thought the hard part was over, I now realized I had the task of putting said clothes on her sleeping form.

I went to her and carefully lifted her up into a sitting position with my hand at the nape of her neck. Breath… just breath… this was unnerving standing before a girl I've known for so long, and now I'm peeling the damp top off her body. Dear God…

Sakura moaned slightly when she felt my touch. "Don't worry." I warned her turning my head farther away than it already was and squeezing my eyes together so tightly I saw white dots. "I'm not looking."

Luckily her subconscious state cooperated she lifted her arms up to make the transition easier. I tossed the wet shirt onto the floor and pulled the t-shirt over her head as quickly as I could. I'm tired, smashed and completely uncomfortable taking care of this woman.

I sighed contently with a deed well done, but this just keeps getting harder and harder. I stared hard at her skirt (don't get the wrong impression). Why me? Of course, I'd deeply enjoy this if it was Ari, but it wasn't. It was Sakura Kinomoto. Any other guy would enjoy this, so why was I a chosen one?

That's when another thought struck me. I was brilliant! I would just pull her shorts on first, that way all I had to do was tug off her skirt. But you see… damn miniskirts just have to be designed in such a way that they're tight and short. Don't get me wrong; I'm definitely not against them, but this time… I'm going to have to make an exception. This was such a curse! The freaking skirt didn't seem to come off without pulling down the shorts too! There was just no easy way out of this, was there?

I sighed and decided the skirt had to come off first and I was going to try to do so without looking. I gently tugged her skirt off, finally I was able to put on her shorts and pull the covers over her. I picked up her wet clothes and put them into the basket that I assumed were things she was going to wash.

I was jealous of her current status: away in dreamland. It was so distant, yet just a bed away. I walked down the hall until I came to what I presumed was the guestroom. The bed inside looked fairly comfortable and I couldn't wait to just lie down.

I pulled off my jeans and slung them over the side of the bed.

I lay down waiting for sleep to have complete control over me, meanwhile I was thinking… it had been a long time, but how does she feel about me now? What's happened to her now that we've grown up?

If she stayed before… If only she had stayed, what would the outcome of all this be?

**Note:** Hello fellow readers! Yes, it is I... Satomi-chan! You may kill me now if you have read any other of my stories that you want finish, for I have started a new one! Beware: Kill me now, you don't get your endings. Lovely! Well I hope you all enjoy this one. The layout is different and I found I was a bit more descriptive and I also decided on a new perspective. Please critique me!

-- haha fixed spacing. :P


	2. Chaptire Two

**Spotlight  
**_**Chaptire Two  
**__By: Satomi-chan __Beta-Editor: Chibi-Cookies_

_Syaoran's Point Of View_  
I woke up to a bit of a headache, that and a little bit of confusion of where I was. Oh right, Sakura's place. I shifted on the bed, wanting to sleep some more but there was something in my way.

"Good morning." Her cheerful voice shot through my ear. I looked up and saw her in the doorway, she was in the clothes I had changed her into last night as she leaned against the doorframe with a steaming mug in her hands.

"Morning." I mumbled back. Sorry if I come on too strongly, but I don't want anything to do with her. So last night, would be the last.

"Are you going to get up?" She asked in her little sincere voice. I continued to lie there and stare at her ceiling. I thought about it, I honestly just didn't want to move. Not until she was busy so I could slip out unnoticed. "No." grumbled out in response.

She motioned to come towards me, but instead leaned against the wall. It was obvious she was looking for conversation, and so… I am trapped. "Uh, listen Syaoran…" She looked down at fingers, which were tracing designs against the porcelain mug. "First of all… I-I just wanted to thank you."

"No problem." I lied bluntly, I guess she took it offensively because I saw her look up for the split second I said it with a hurt expression playing her features. I continued to stare at the ceiling hoping she would disappear like a hallucination, but I could still see her in view.

"Okay, umm…I'm also sorry to have troubled you like this." Sakura went on, struggling the words out. "And…I know we don't entirely get along, I just hoped that, after everything that's ever happened…I just want to come off on good terms as friends."

That was a slight shocker, I didn't answer her, and I didn't give any sign of the interest that I was feeling. She wanted to make amends, was that it? But, I guess that was the best she could do. It wasn't like we had a time machine to go back into the past and re-do everything. But what was she really now? And can we still be friends…when are past is standing behind us?

"You know…" She interrupted after waiting for the response I didn't give her. A faint smile was visible under the shadow of the light dancing across her face. "…I guess I'll tell you now, that I'm over it." My ears were open and the silence between us passed, draping everything in its wake. "But I never thought we'd meet again…" I heard her voice silently ruffle out.

"Neither did I." I blurted out, turning my head to her. She looked up at me again, and at that point we made eye contact. Sakura didn't turn away, but she continued to look at me with determination on her mind.

"Yeah…umm…it was different to see you. See how much we've grown." She smiled and laughed out a sad melody. Yeah really, how much we've grown apart. "It made me remember…just things in the past that made me like yo-"

"It's in the past." I cut her off. I knew she was going to confess her feeling for me of the past, but I didn't want to hear it, I just didn't need more shit to screw my life up. "We have to leave that behind to bring up a friendship. That is what you want, isn't it?"

She stopped reminiscing and nodded silently, a fold of hair brushing past her shoulder and enshrouding her face. It was silent once more until she stood up. "What would you like for breakfast?"

"I don't need-" I began to say throwing the blankets off me and swinging my legs over the side of the bed bed.

"I'm still in the process of paying you back for everything you did. So, I'm going to assume tea or coffee with some toast and eggs is good."

She was finally on her way out when she stopped in front of the open door and looked at me.

"Glass of water; in the kitchen. Tylenol; in the bathroom cupboard." She informed me before walking out finally.

I stood up stretching my arms out and ambled down the hall until I found her bathroom. I took a cold shower then grabbed the Tylenol bottle in the cupboard like she said, then made my way to her kitchen. She was leaning against the counter, toasting bread and pulling out a plate for me. I opened up the small container and shook out a pill.

By that time she had already gotten me out a glass of water and I thanked her for it.

"So…" I started sitting myself down after she gave me toast and eggs. "Don't you have work today?"

"Yeah…" She nodded washing her hands in the silverware sink. "I've been working my butt off especially this week." So that's why she was so tired and fainted on me; she was overworked.

"You're really kept yourself busy." I took a sip from the cup, sinking into the comforting feeling of control over my body. I could remember finding a few of Ari's magazines in her car. The woman that was supposedly rising to the top of the business, and had made it to a couple of Ari's favorite magazine covers, was downright gorgeous. She had long auburn hair and entrancing green eyes. But it wasn't until I saw the name of the model that I was shocked and found a bit of distaste in her. "I've seen you on some of the covers of magazines."

She looked at me surprised. I found it a little awkward after I said that, like I've gone into the adult part of Blockbuster and purchased something…that wasn't meant for little children. I felt like I was telling her: since you're totally hot and famous now, I'd definitely date you, and that my friend would merely tick me off as a jerk.

"Oh…umm…yeah." She said setting down her mug into the sink. She then ran her fingers nervously through her hair bringing it out of her face, and locking it behind her ears. "My agent has bee trying to keep me up on those, she wants me to stay fresh to the public."

"Well you seem to be doing that fine." I just had to compliment her. I didn't find my tone of voice and use of vocabulary very flattering though.

"Thanks." Sakura simply responded. How odd was it that she could understand and interpret it like that. I always found her to be a peculiar but interesting girl, I know that I really did have something for her, something that I buried and ignored as I put forth interest in the more popular girls, like Ari. That is what I am truly shameful for.

"I have to get ready." She said cutting through my pitying thoughts. She looked at the time in the microwave before clearing empty dishes; it was exactly 9: 37am.

"You're okay to leave, right? I'll lock the door after I'm done my shower." She stopped what she was doing and carefully looked at me, making fixed eye contact.

"Thank you for everything again."

"N-no problem." Why couldn't I face her now? The way she stood there… Why had my distaste to her change so quickly? Was it the way she looked at me? Her eyes, they were so innocent and naive, I couldn't help but think to back then…

She left me to take care of myself, I took hold of my glass like it was the only thing stable that could keep me from floating up into the air. I stared at its oddly delightful brown color. Although a glass of water has never really been looked at in a good way (or a bad one), I find its stillness to be calming and its unsaid loneliness made me feel comfortable.

After my eyes got sick of staring at the drained glass, they started to wander through her kitchen. What would you do with a kitchen like this with such a tight schedule? When did Sakura even have time to shop, much less cook?

Maybe her boyfriend cooks for her… scratch that. Boyfriends, she is a celebrity after all. I wonder what kind of guy she would go for anyway… No, no, no Syaoran! You've got Ari, a beautiful, smart woman that you're in love with…

Ari! Awe man, I better not say anything about this to her, who knows what she'll do, women can be very scary. On the bright side of things, that is if my life were some kind of sitcom, they'd have a fight over me…in bikinis…in the water. Man, that'd be a sight to see… but I shouldn't be thinking like I'm still in high school.

I stood up and washed my dishes convincing myself what a wonderful girlfriend I have. It wasn't until later on that I realized I was being stupid having to convince myself that way, Ari was mine and we'd forever be that way.

I went back into the guest room and made the bed that I slept in. I pulled on my jeans and made sure I had my stuff; my keys, my cell phone. That was when I had that urge. The awful need to use the washroom, badly. The problem was…Sakura was in there taking a shower.

This was treacherous having to wait, standing in front of the door moving ridiculously like a child doing the pee-pee dance.

Finally I heard the water being turned off. Yes! Freedom here I come!

Sooner than I thought, the door opened to her in a single towel wrapped around her soaking wet body. We were both surprised and I thanked God I didn't wet my pants right then and there. But still…

"Syaoran!" She screamed. "What are you still-"

She took a step back. One step! And she just happened to fall under the luck of clumsiness and land on the floor. Dear God, it's me, Syaoran… why… WHY do you insist on doing this to me?

Hold it in, hold it in. I focused hard on those three magical words as I carried her back to her bed at top speed. Sometimes I truly amaze myself.

After her body was safely on the bed, I rushed to the bathroom, closed the door and let it out.

Finally after washing my hands, I rushed to retrieve a cold pack. Dammit! Could she be any clumsier? After I found it I then rushed to her side – ummm… you know, to help her! Don't get any funny ideas!

I kneeled beside her bed and held the cold pack to her head in hope she would awaken. (I have a conscience.)

"Sakura…" I said trying to wake her. She needed to get up. How was I going to get out of here?

I looked down along her perfectly slender shaped body looking for any other injury. That towel was making me nervous. I took back to her face hoping to calm down my palpitating heart.

"Sakura." I said a bit firmer, so much for last night being the last time I help her. She began to stir a little.

"Sakura!" I hoped to get her up. Her eyes jolted open, she looked around her for a quick second before sitting up a little shocked, staring at me as she cowered away clenching onto her towel.

"Syaoran!" She gasped. "What are you-? How come-? What happened?"

I turned away not to look at her. I'm not sure who this was more embarrassing for- her or me?

"I had to use the bathroom, so I waited till you were done." I began to explain. I could hear her rummaging through her drawers for clothes. "But you came out not expecting me to be here still. So when you took a step back you slipped and fell, bumping your head a little and knocking you out."

"Oh my God!" I heard the drawer slam shut. "That's right! Now I remember. I'm so sorry! I am so sorry! Thank you, for like the millionth time!"

"It was no problem." I mumbled. "I just really needed to use the bathroom."

There was a spare bit of silence there. That's when I wondered… Why was I still here?

"Well, I'm off now." I tossed my hand in the air as a wave and walked out of the room with my back to her.

"Oh wait, Syaoran?" Not again, the last time she told me to wait, I ended up in this mess. I turned around curiously to look at her, still in her towel by the door.

"I owe you for everything you've done." She brought herself to say, although I know it was hard for her. "So if there is anything you ever need, money, connections…please ask me. Okay?"

"Yeah." I turned back and started at her door. "Bye."

And that was it I finally left. But I had this funny feeling I'd be there again.

_Sakura's Point Of View  
_The door closed, he was gone. I continued to clench onto my towel as I slammed my back to the door and slid down the carpeted floor. I bathed in the silence, hearing the sound of my lonely breathing.

My mouth released a small twinge of a smile, and my eyes released the small amounts of tears trickling down my face. They were coming back; all that I've held back was breaking through. I wouldn't be able to get rid of those ghosts until I faced them (I hate ghosts!) But how, this heart aching feeling…how do I get rid of it? How do I get rid of my thoughts of him? I was living in my past again; images of a brown haired girl bickering with the boy that sat next to her filled my head cloudily, bringing pain to my heart, it made the tears fall faster, slithering down my pale skin, the smile on my face widen and the cry of pain become its painfully silent.

After awhile I finally got a hold of myself, I wiped away the tears, and picked myself up, all the while keeping on the sincere smile. That was the one thing I'd definitely keep, the rest were my pointless regrets that I needed to throw away.

I blow-dried my hair and brushed it out, pulling on my designer jeans and dress top. I pulled my hair into a high ponytail and put on my favorite earrings with silver stars. I brushed my teeth while popping my cell, keys and wallet into my purse.

Then I quickly applied the usual light amount of make-up: eyeliner, eye shadow, mascara, lipstick and lip liner. Trust me…that was light. A final sprits of Sakura Breeze (A perfume named for me!) and I was done.

I slipped on my heels, grabbed my purse and I was rushing out the door on a Saturday afternoon for work. I got into my sleek red corvette, imported from the states, when my cell rang.

"Hey Tomoyo!" I greeted her. Don't ask questions… don't ask questions… please don't ask me questions!

"Sakura! Where'd you go last night? What happened with you and that cutie?" She just had to…

"Oh, he wasn't my type." I lied. Don't worry, I'll tell her later.

"Wasn't your type?" Tomoyo screeched, I knew this was coming; I rolled my eyes as I started the car. "What was wrong with him?"

"Alcoholic." I remembered Syaoran's little lie about only having one drink, being sober and being fine.

"And how do you know that after not even spending five minutes with him?" She pointed out. "Sakura! You honestly can't just live a single life like this! I'm afraid you'll go crazy!"

"Tomoyo, I'm fine. I don't really have much time for a guy anyway." I know she's looking out for me; she probably even just wants a guy around to protect me, but seriously, I can manage on my own. "Listen, I have to go to work, I'm running late. Let's meet for lunch later, okay?"

She agreed to leave me alone until then. Alone…

That's the status I thought I'd always really be at, no matter if I dated guys faking a smile, and some flirty charm.

I knew in reality, I was alone. That was, until he came along. Those memories came flooding back, and I'll have to use them as the company I have wanted for a long time.

**Note:** Yes, another chapter. And those of you who read my Bad Girl story... bwahaha! You can't flame me for not updating, and i just gave you closure on that 'entertaining' dance. Hehe... well hope you guys are having a good summer. Thanks


	3. Chaptire Three

**_Spotlight_****_  
_****_Chaptire Three_**_  
__By: Satomi-chan Beta-editor: Chibi-Cookies_

_Sakura's Point Of View__  
_I sat at the small round table staring down at the tea cup held in my hands, warming them slightly. I tried not to focus on the people who were staring at me, they whispered to each other like I didn't know they were talking about me. How pathetic, I drank some of my green tea. Mino's, it's my favorite place to just sit down and have a cup of coffee. I even knew the owners, Chiharu and Yamazaki Takashi.

Chiharu was a beautiful woman in her thirties (making her four years older than me!). She had red brown hair that she always kept tied in a twist. Her husband, Yamazaki, enjoyed telling me stories and the origin of things. For instance, did you know that it snows in the winter time because after summer the land gets too hot so it needs to cool down? If there wasn't a winter, we'd all melt. (A/N: It's a lie.) Ha! I bet you didn't know that!

"Hey, Sakura!" I turned around to find a tall girl with long ebony hair coming my way. Tomoyo had been my friend since forever, especially since she's my cousin.

She owns Daidouji Designs. A highly praised designer company, which the agency I work under promotes. Of course, that was under her request since I work there. She designs all of the clothes and has them made and mass-produced. Models like me advertise them in photo shoots and in runway shows.

"So..." Miss designer sat herself down in front of me with an eager grin on her face. "Give me the details, don't think I forgot! Who was he? I hardly doubt he was an alcoholic, of all the lame excuses, Sakura!" Her eyebrows made that funny jerk that never ceased to creep me out. I sighed before making a sip of my tea and braced myself for what I was about to release.

"It was Syaoran Li." I answered holding in my breath. I could tell she was gaping at me with an expression of surprise.

"It was?" She sounded less surprised than I expected her to. She stared at me observing my own thought to this. "I haven't seen him in so long. Well except for the magazines and TV."

"Magazines and TV?" I blurted out. What was she talking about?

"Yeah." She said slowly, like I was a ticking time bomb "He's an actor, didn't you know that?"

I placed my cup on the table before bursting and took my turn to stare at her. This was unbelievable news.

"An actor?" I repeated. Did you know... that was my childhood dream job? And here I thought as I was finally fulfilling it, my elementary school rival beat me to it. "He's an actor?-!"

"Yes. I thought you knew that." Tomoyo stayed calm with a small frown on her face. "He's been rising in the last five months."

"The last five months?" My jaw dropped. "The last five months I've been doing photo shoots for over ten companies, doing runway shows for your company, taking interviews while promoting new merchandise! I had no time to even go through a magazine or flip through the TV channels because Rika has been giving me jobs left and right."

"I'm sorry Sakura." Tomoyo apologized after I stopped my angry blabbering for a moment to catch a breath. "I thought you already knew and just didn't want to talk about it."

"Well thanks for the late update." I drank more tea to relieve my sore throat.

"I didn't recognize him, thought." She shook her head remembering back to last night. "I must've had too much to drink."

"No, really?" I said still a bit upset." Anything else you need to tell me?"

"He's dating a model." She said in a hushed voice. I put down my cup once more and stared at her. I knew this was coming and I had to be ready for this. "Her name is Ari Mikoto."

That name is now embedded into my head. Not on my death list but a watch-out list. It didn't surprise me he would go for a pretty girl like a model. He's always been into those types. And now I wonder, is that what drove me to this profession?

"She's in lingerie, with Vikara Himitsu." Not a surprise at all. Now that I think about it, I was wearing different clothes this morning, did he change me? I wonder how he got through that. Sicko... "She isn't big, but the paparazzi love them together."

Time froze and I caught myself in the fork of an imaginary road. My heartbeat became faster not knowing which way to go, not knowing what future the road I pick will lead me to.

I could ruin her and steal him away easy, or I could continue to live my single, popular hopeless life. Which one?

"What else?" I asked Tomoyo, staring glumly out the foggy window. She sighed and looked out the window too.

"There's nothing on marriage yet." She passed information to me one step at a time. "And he's the biggest heart throb in Japan amongst women."

"Typical." I stated. I find everything predictable, the acts of humans especially. Tomoyo looked at me with the utmost concern in those amethyst eyes of her.

"You still have a chance." She told me. "He isn't married. He's into models - and you're a supermodel. There's also history with you two..."

"I know." I turned to face her, sipping more tea. "But I don't think I should take that chance, I gave up a long time ago."

I wasn't entirely telling the truth. Giving up was a misconception. But what could I do when he was the one that cut me off? This friendship thing...we already tried it on mutual terms.

It was after I moved that I realized I missed him. That I realized he wasn't the cocky enemy I made him out to be.

The truth was that I had an inferiority complex. I admired him. Jealous of what I saw he had - the stable family love, popular among friends and girls, athletic ability, good looks, intelligence and loyal determination. And sitting beside the boy with that much on his shoulders began to bug me everyday, I hated it. I hated him, or so I thought.

I had called him up one night to tell him I liked him, even if it had been so long since we've seen each other, two years exactly. I don't know why I did it. But I didn't want to live with it anymore. He was appearing in my dreams and my mind circled around our memories. Well, my memories. I only had gotten as far as confessing my likeness toward him and how confused I was. He didn't understand it either, but had said it was okay. He let it be, and that partially relieved me.

After that, we tried to talk, but it wasn't much of a conversation. I had also seen him when I went to Tomoyo's but I couldn't bring myself to greet him. Soon after that, we didn't talk and he didn't respond to my emails. I felt like a fool all over again, and that was when my hatred towards him came back.

"Sakura..." Tomoyo softened the tone of her voice. She knew what I went through, listening to me ramble on as a kid. I know she has no doubts about the feelings still lingering inside. "...you shouldn't have to endure this much pain."

I stared at her. The atmosphere in the room was downcast for the moment.

"If Syaoran is happy, you deserve to happiness too." She was a collected person that looked out for the wellbeing of others. We had always stuck up for each other. "You live alone and all you do is work. You don't have anyone there to make you happy."

"And since Touya and your father are...well, gone. I seem to be the only one left that is close to you." He eyes began to water, and I could see she was holding the tears back.  
"And I can't always be there for you, as much as I may want to."

"I know, you don't have to worry." I told her. "I'm okay living like this."

"No, you deserve better, Sakura." She shook her head. "I'm not going to let you live alone, we are going to live full happy lives."

I did my best to smile at her thoughtfulness. We were so in this together as friends and family, and no one would take us down. Heh, it was girl power.

"Thanks Tomoyo."

Pi! Pi! Pi! My phone rang. I stumbled through my purse to get it.

"Hello?" I answered it.

"Sakura!" Rika squealed my name out excitedly. "You got that lead role you auditioned for!"

"I did?" I grinned happily at my luck.

"Yes. That movie Hatori Karasumai is producing, Meitantei Rikku (Detective Rikku)." Rika said trying to calm herself down. "You're officially Rikku Hanase."

"Are you serious?" I smiled as Tomoyo watched me, I was bursting to tell her the good news tell her the good news.

"Sure am, where are you right now?"

"I'm at Mino's with Tomoyo."

"I need you to meet Hatori at Boketo Studio's now."

"Now?" This was sudden. "Why now?"

"He needs to confirm and go over cast members. Then costume and designs are going to look at you. And they have your finalized script." Rika said. "I also found out your co-star love interest is none other than Ryu Nanae!"

"He is?-!" My eyes widened. I smiled happily seeing Tomoyo laugh at my expression. "I am one lucky bitch."

"Haha you know it! I don't know who's head you bit off to get that lucky." Rika laughed.

"Oh I didn't bite. I killed them with niceness." I said sweetly. "But tell Hatori I'll be there right away."

"Okay. When you're done, can you go to the agency to pick up your photos? Hold on to them for a bit, okay?"

"Yup!" I said cheerfully. "Bye!"

I hung up and put my cell back into my purse.  
"I'm going to be in a movie with Ryu Nanae!" I jumped to my feet and pulled my purse over my shoulder. Tomoyo's mouth dropped and my smile widened.

"No way!" She giggled nervously. She leaned up on the table with her elbows and supported her head. "This is your chance Sakura!" She winked at me as I laughed and bid her goodbye. I hopped into my Vette and made my way to Boketo Studios.

Although this was my fifth time being cast in a movie, it was my first time in a starring role. I had always been filmed as a brilliant co-star, so this was exciting news. Not only that, but try Nanae as my love interest! He's a three time award winning actor and only twenty-eight years old. He's known for his good looks; those stunning hazel eyes and brown hair that falls so elegantly around his sharp features. He was Japan's biggest heartthrob, that is, until Syaoran came into the picture, or so I'm told.

I had finally arrived at Boketo Studios and entered the main building, the huge one that covered the rest of the area. It was a large gleaming building that I've always admired. When I was a child I used to think this is where all the acting happened, but as I grew older, I realized I was wrong.

"I'm looking for Mr. Hatori Karasumai..." I informed one of the ladies at the desk. She looked up and smiled at me with a nod, telling me the thirteenth floor in conference room one-hundred-twenty-two. I thanked her and made my way there.

Okay... breathe Sakura, I continue to tell myself. I also couldn't stop grinning like an idiot. So getting up to the thirteenth floor with along with a hoard of other people, I had calmed myself. Mostly.

I found conference room one-hundred-twenty-two, Hatori and the rest of the main cast there. Boy was I late.

"Sakura Kinomoto!" He walked to me with open arms and that suck-up smile on his face. "My star!"

He took me by the hand and led me inside the room to meet my co-workers. And there he was, Ryu Nanae.

"The beginning of Meitantei Rikku!" Everyone in the room applauded, as well as myself.

"Now," Hatori pushed me into a chair. I crossed my legs and sat there acting business-like and focusing my attention to Hatori just as everyone else. "Let me officially introduce our main cast. And Sakura dear, Rine here has your finalized script."

A woman in red with square framed glasses approached me with a package. Then, Hatori looked around at everyone like he was his own shining star.

"As you all know, Sakura Kinomoto will be playing the role of Rikku Hanase, a female detective and main character of the film."

A small applause broke out as well as some chattering. I stood up and bowed for a short second then sat back down feeling the blood rush to my cheeks.

"Next is her counterpart and rival detective Kudou Inamoto." He grinned and looked in the opposite direction of Ryu Nanae for some odd reason. "That will be played by Syaoran Li."

A dark figure emerged from the shadows and bowed his handsome head as everyone clapped. Okay, I could have sworn Rika told me my counterpart was Ryu Nanae, not... him! Didn't I just see him this morning? It's like my life couldn't get much more of him! Was this some kind of set up?

"And the mastermind criminal will be portrayed by none other than Ryu Nanae." Hatori had his three stars out and continued with Inspector Haruno (Actor Seno Mayabe), the most appearing victims (Actors Takashi Iwaru and Keiji Futsukiyama) and so on.

My body was stiff feeling Syaoran's eyes on me. I looked in his direction every once and awhile and this is freaking me out by the second. I can't stand it.

"Alright, so we're just going to go through some brief discussing on the storyline." Hatori put on glasses that I bet aren't even prescribed and grabbed a handful of papers that the same girl before gave me. This guy makes me laugh. He's the one that should be the actor! "So Sakura, who will be playing Rikku, is hired for a case of fifty million dollars stolen from a large company; Emen, Problem is she has a rival which will be you Syaoran."

"This whole detective vs. detective idea is a hot twist." Ryu commented. Oh I must agree!

"Exactly!" Some girl also agreed. Back away now dear. "So what makes it even more interesting is this love connection, beating each other to the conclusion, while conflicting their emotions, or a form of lustful love."

Why me? Why Syaoran? What happened to Ryu Nanae? I mean, God! Did this really have to be fate? And the problem is I can't turn it down, for more than one reason: It's too late, Rika is counting on me, this is a career I wanted, I have nothing better to do, and Ryu Nanae is here! I can't exactly argue with that now can I?

And the criminal mastermind is sexy... Rika is just going to get one hell of a yelling from me for this little... misunderstanding.

They continued on their little conversation with me only half listening and contributing. I think my anxiety is getting to me, so I found the absolute wrong time to try and deal with it. They referred to me a lot more than I expected and all I could really do was smile and nod my head. This was so unnerving to me and Syaoran playing a lovers-rivals role! What happened to friends? And we had only come off on good terms this morning! I think I'm going to cry...

"Miss Kinomoto?" I quickly snapped out of my daze by the sound of my name. It was the same woman that approached me with a smile on her face and tape measure in her hands. "Let me just get down some measurements and see what kind of look would suit you as Detective Rikku."

I nodded and followed her to a secluded spot in the room. Everyone else's eyes seemed to follow us as well. Stupid, curious, sickening people...

"I'm seeing a classic black and white look on her." Hatori rubbed his chin while Rin measured certain parts of my body. I'd rather not mention. "The green eyes and auburn color of her hair give her color already and that makes her beauty stand out."

"It's classy." Ryu examined me with a tilt of his head. I'm ready to faint. "And it does give her that business detective look. It makes her look professional."

"But she's a detective." Syaoran cut in for his opinion. Everyone's attention averted to the handsome brown haired man. "She's supposed to blend in. its part of her stealth in order to get information and clues, not cause suspicion and heighten her risk of death. The classic look can be suited for an office thing. But outside, I think she should look like a regular woman."

"I guess your right in a realistic view," The slightly grayed eyebrows of Hatori furrowed.

"Well by the views of the movie industry, she is a super model, so people expect a sexy woman out of this." Syaoran stepped out and started to walk near me, "I say just give her a flexible costume that accentuates her curves, but..."

He turned to me with a serious uplifting eyebrow. "...Sakura is going to have to pull off that sex appeal with her sharp witty character, or else it doesn't suit the part."

"I can do that." I grumbled irritably. Like I don't know how, pfft! "It comes natural as a model and actress."

"He's right." Some man in tight flashy clothing spoke up. I seriously underestimate the amount of professional people are in this room making their little notations on note pads and referring back and forth to the script. I try not to feel incompetent. "Her clothes have to have a dangerous look. No old school trench coat but how about one outfit that's a simple red tank top and...um...black pants for instance. And we could simply give her a pair of heels, a gun and she has that dangerous, feminine look."

Its funny how easily exaggerated television makes things. A detective is a detective, not a police officer.

They just don't carry around a gun. They use their wit and study of human psychology to solve cases. But I guess that's how television goes, right? And the viewers especially want it to be some supernatural heroic idea.

They continued to brainstorm some more ideas on costumes for my character. Then it was Syaoran's turn. I'll clear his character up for you.

Kudou Inamoto. A charming detective that is quiet and deals with cases on a single base, much like Rikku Hanase. He is well-known, but is hidden beneath Rikku's charm because of her female upstage. Kudou is quick witted and serious, giving him a cool look. He lives a simple life, but finds interest in a stubborn, smart girl he rivals - Rikku Hanase.

Sounds like my kind of guy! I grinned to myself imagining Ryu Nanae leaning against the wall in the dark, mysterious shadows of an eerie room, a sly smirk on his face as he conveyed to the dumbfounded police his deduction. Oh, it was too good! Then I realized that the character would be portrayed by Syaoran. So of course none other than the Syaoran Li, had replaced my brilliant mental image I had made of Kudou.

For the rest of the time I was there, I created little scenarios of Detective Kudous's greatest moments. I think I'm rather brilliant, don't you? Or more so childish, I mean lately, all this work has been tiring me out that I haven't been able to keep up unless I amuse myself. And this was my ultimate solution.

I took a deep breathe; relieved I was out of that stuffy place of rich people. To be honest, as much as I work I don't find myself 'rich' like how other people view famous people should be. I make enough money to pay the rent, buy necessities and keep up with my own insurance. I don't like being in debt to people so all the money I make is enough to keep me satisfied on my own.

I pushed the button to go down to the lobby floor, feeling a presence join me. Everyone else though, seemed to still be wrapped up in this fantastic new movie idea.

"Long time no see." Syaoran chuckled sarcastically. I smiled and laughed myself, seeing it had only been a few hours since I last saw him.

"I guess we'll be working together on this thing." I bounced on the balls of my feet waiting for the elevator to arrive. It finally did, and we both stepped into the sea of people.

"I guess so." he nodded. We reached the ground floor and walked out together. "But I won't be so bad will I?"

He smirked at me seeing my questioning look. My friends often tease me and my slight naïve persona. I wonder why?

"Seeing the way you drooled all over Ryu Nanae, I hope I'll be enough to work with..." I blushed and turned away. Awe man! He caught me! Syaoran laughed at my little reaction.

"I'll see you later, Sakura." He waved to me as we parted to our cars. I waved back with a smile. "Bye."

I honestly felt blessed; I hadn't been acknowledged by him for a long time. I'm just happy to be on these friendly of terms.

I checked off my meeting with the Meitantei Rikku cast in my mental check list and read on to my next task: picking up my photos from the agency.

_Syaoran's Point Of View_

I couldn't run away. I needed this chance to be played in this film. And I did agree I would come off as friends with Sakura. If I quit that job it would totally contradict what we agreed on. And running away would make me a wuss. I have to man-up and stand my ground; I will not be intimidated by a girl - a beautiful, gorgeous, sexy self-sufficient, talented woman for that matter. No way!

But I will admit that she can make any man go weak in the knees just by staring into those exotic jaded eyes.

"Hi love." I answered my cell. I feel like it's been forever since I've talked to her, when it's only been last night since I've seen her beautiful face.

"Hun, can you pick up some forms for me at Atsuri Agency?" We're getting some girls from there that Yoshidori wants me to take a look at." She said in annoyed tone.

"Alright." I had nothing else important to do, might as well kill time before working myself to death with this new assignment. "Oh yeah, I got that detective Rikku part!"

"You did?" I imagined her smile on the other end. "That's great Syaoran. You want to do some detective work on me later?"

"You know I'd take up that case any day." I jerked an eyebrow even if she couldn't see. She laughed at my answer.

"Alright, well I'll see you later Mr. Detective." She said in her low, sexy voice. I love it when she does that.

"Bye." I hung up, turning onto the next street to make it to Atsuri Agency.

All the way there, I had fiendish ideas of what I'd do to her, or better yet - what she'd do to me. A devilish grin spread across my face as I parked parallel to the side walk in front of the place with 'Atsuri Agency' scrawled across the top. Posters of gorgeous women and a few men were plastered on the inside behind the glass windows. I shoved on my discreet sunglasses and walked in. The women looked at me with interest and heart shaped eyes. I made their mouths drop and water. Yes, I'm famously known as a ladies' man, a playboy, a player, heartthrob, hunk, hottie, 'the man', whatever... the list goes on. But whenever I found the right girl and a relationship hits, those names don't stick to me.

"Can I help you?" The woman asked with, I guess that is to say, her best smile. She didn't seem to recognize me with my sunglasses. "Are you looking into male modeling?"

"Actually, no." I looked around and responded rather frankly. "I'm just here to pick up some stuff for Ari Mikoto."

"Ari Mikoto?" The lady looked at my questioningly. "She said her boyfriend, Syaoran Li, would pick it up for her."

I took off my sunglasses to reveal my identity. "That would be me."

"Syaoran!" A shrill voice came from behind me. I turned around to meet her again. What is fate trying to do to me? She walked towards me, both of us ignoring the gasps, murmurs and squeals the other woman in the vicinity made. "What are you doing here?" I could ask her the same thing. But this is a modeling agency after all; her profession.

"I have to pick up something for my girlfriend." I answered her. She didn't look shocked like I expected; I guess I'm quite full of myself thinking every girl is after me.

"Mr. Li, Sakura." The woman behind the desk interrupted passing us our packages we came to retrieve.

"Thank you." We both said to her. Then we opened them up to see if they were the right stuff. You know, not to get mixed and have a huge predicament that could ruin us.

Sakura was unfortunately under some stormy cloud because she couldn't help but drop all of her contents across the floor wit her loud, embarrassed "damn!"

I sighed to myself and gentlemanly bent down to pick up her stuff for her. It caught me a bit surprised and caused me to go dry in the throat at what I saw.

One was a picture of her on the beach in a cream-colored bikini lying playfully in the water. Her hair wasn't wet, but her sunglasses gave her a cute, sexy appearance. The light gleaming on her body showed her best features.

Another was of her in the sweetest lingerie I've ever seen. A mirror was behind her in the picture so you could see her features (ahem... her butt.) She looked at the camera in a very, very naughty way, biting down on her red painted lips and those eyes that just pulled you in.

Then there was one of her lying across a bed with only a bed sheet to cover her elegant body. The morning light made her look beautiful. The photo's storyline seemed to be a woman waking up from a busy night, and about to make that morning just as busy.

The last one I found and picked up was really cute. She wore a t-shirt and short shorts as she hugged a giant teddy bear with a huge grin on her face. It was certainly different from all the others, although I found this sexy in its own little way.

Sakura slipped the photos I gathered for her out of my hands, blushing madly. I felt a little red myself. I have a girlfriend for goodness' sake's! It seems so wrong to look at another beautiful woman and feel this way. No, it's definitely wrong. A man shouldn't be controlled by his feelings, well; at least he should prolong it as much as possible.

"Thank you." She mumbled not looking at me. She shoved them into the large, brown envelope and thanked the woman behind the desk once more with a nervous smile before heading to the exit.

I also said my goodbye and following her out. I felt a need to apologize, or at least say something. It was obvious she wasn't comfortable with me seeing her like that, and neither was I.

"Sakura?" I caught up to her by quickening my pace seeing her front teeth bite down on her bottom lip and hug the package close to her, while taking long strides. I had just seen the best pictures of Sakura Kinomoto that any man would die for. And for some reason, my own life started to fade away as I watched her walk beside me and stare into the green colored windows of her soul. Any man would want to be in my place right now.

**Note:** Hmm... not much to say now, but umm... thanks for everything! And I hope you guys are having a good summer. And this chapter has a bit more explanation on the past. Teehee!

Vikara Himitsu: Thought of Victoria's Secret  
Ryu Nanae: Thought of Ryu Eba and Akira Nanae from Wild Act  
Meitantei Rikku: Thought of Detective Conan  
Kudou Inamoto: Thought of Detective Conan's Shinichi Kudou and that Japanese Soccer player


End file.
